I'll Keep You Safe
by nona fergie
Summary: Sasuke mengidap penyakit langka dan kehilangan ingatannya setelah melihat wanita terbunuh. Sasuke mulai kembali membenahi kehidupannya, tetapi tidak semudah yang di kira karena ada orang yang mengincarnya. Untuk Kertas Biru.


**Pendahuluan :**

Sasuke mengidap penyakit langka dan kehilangan ingatannya setelah melihat wanita terbunuh. Sasuke mulai kembali membenahi kehidupannya, tetapi tidak semudah yang di kira karena ada orang yang mengincarnya.

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi

**Alur cerita : **Millennium Entertainment™ & nona fergie

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abstrak

.

.x.

.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_ berhenti di situ!"

Hinata mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang menyusup ke dalam sweater rajutannya—hendak menarik sweaternya ke atas. Hinata terus berusaha supaya jemari Sasuke berhenti, tetapi semakin berusaha melepas semakin kencang cengkeraman pria itu di ujung sweaternya. "Sasuke—" Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Bibirnya sudah dibungkam bibir Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Untuk sesaat Hinata lupa akan kegiatannya menghentikan tangan Sasuke, terfokuskan pada bibirnya yang sedang bermain—tanpa tahu sebuah senyum kecil namun mengejek merekah di bibir Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Hinata tersadar dan membuka matanya setelah merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke di perut datarnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_ berh—"

"Kau yang berhenti. Ini hari besarku, kan kau bilang? Biar aku yang berkerja," potong Sasuke, sebelah tangan yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memeluk Hinata—menaikan sedikit tubuh wanita muda itu supaya ia lebih mudah menyingkirkan sweater rajutan tersebut.

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah merasakan jemari Sasuke di perutnya semakin naik ke atas—otaknya mulai berpikir keras: apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ah—

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_ ada ayahmu di televisi!"

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh malas, mengikuti arah jemari Hinata yang menuding lurus televisi yang menyala menyiarkan berita malam.

Rupanya cara kuno seperti itu berhasil, dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, Hinata segera menggulingkan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya—dan langsung duduk tegap seraya membenarkan tata letak swaternya yang tersingkap mencapai bawah dadanya. Pipinya sedikit memerah mengingat kegiatan hal tadi.

"Caramu kuno sekali, Hinata." ucap Sasuke diiringi dengusan kecil. Segera ia ikut duduk di samping Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung melihat Hinata sudah berdiri setelah ia duduk di samping wanita muda itu.

"A-aku ambilkan minum sebentar," jawab Hinata gugup, lalu berlari kecil ke dapur.

Sasuke menaikan sedikit alisnya sebentar sebelum kembali memfokuskan mata ke televisi.

"Sasuke-kun kurasa kita harus ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli persediaan minggu ini!" seru Hinata sedikit tercengang setelah melihat isi kulkas kosong.

"Hn,"

Hinata mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dingin dan kripik kentang, lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga tempat dimana Sasuke berada. "K-kau akan pergi ke _supermarket_, kan?" Hinata bertanya lembut disela-sela kegiatannya menaruh minuma di atas meja.

"Bisa besok, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau tak beli sekarang maka sarapan hanya telur dadar saja," jelasnya kalem.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Padahal sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya, mengapa harus ke _supermarket_ bukannya bermesraan dengan istrinya. Ia sengaja pulang lebih cepat supaya terhindar dari temen-temannya yang hendak mengerjai dan mengajaknya ke pesta. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik ia terima saja pergi ke pesta.

"Aku ikut, ya?"

"Tidak," Sasuke mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di belakang pintu. "Hari sudah malam." lalu ia menutup pintu pelan.

"Hati-hati." ucap Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

.

.x.

.

Setelah membeli beberapa keperluan yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan karena sudah menyita waktunya hampir satu jam lebih. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan supermarket dengan satu kantung plastik putih besar.

Saat melewati gedung yang baru di bangun, telinganya mendengar desahan wanita. Kepala sedikit ia tolehkan ke arah sumber suara itu berada. Ternyata ada seorang wanita dan pria tengah bercumbu di salah satu tiang beton. Sasuke memilih tidak peduli dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya—

"Agh!"

"Eh?" Sasuke mendengar suara rintihan kecil dan menoleh.

Wanita yang sedang bercumbu itu sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan luka bergaris panjang di leher putihnya. Matanya membelalak _shock_. Mulutnya menganga. Sementara si pria duduk di atasnya, bibir dan tangannya menyentuh dada wanita itu secara kasar seperti hewan yang memangsa buruannya.

Sasuke berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sebuah pembunuhan dilihat oleh matanya sendiri. Ia tak ingin ikut campur masalah konyol seperti ini, tangannya mencengkeram kantung lebih erat, membalikan tubuhnya hendak melangkahkan kaki—

_Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!_

Sasuke terkesikap mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil ponsel di saku jaket dan menekan tombol "_end_".

Ternyata tak hanya Sasuke, pria pembunuh itu pun ikut terkesikap. Ia tiba-tiba berpaling, dan langsung bangkit berdiri, satu tangannya memegang senjata tajam seperti pisau panjang putih bersih tapi ternoda noda merah; darah wanita muda itu.

"Sial!" Sasuke cepat-cepat meninggalkan barang belanjaan, dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke depan.

Selagi berlari Sasuke dapat mendengar langkah kaki cepat di belakangnya, dan kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Dipercepat langkah kakinya menembus jalan setepak.

_Brugh!_

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur mendapati benda keras menghantam tulang punggungnya yang ternyata kepala pembunuh itu, kedua tangannya sudah dipegangi oleh pria pembunuh itu.

"Agh!" Sasuke merintih mendapat sayatan demi sayatan di punggung juga tangannya. Ia berpikir keras supaya terlepas dari cengkeramanan pria brengsek ini. Tidak butuh beberapa menit untuk mendapat ide, segera ia memiting pinggang pria itu—memitingnya dan memutar kakinya hingga jatuh pria itu tersungkur di sampingnya. Kali ini, Sasuke yang berada di atas, merebut pisau itu dan membuangnya ke laut di depannya. Mata _onyx_-nya segera ia alihkan ke wajah pria itu: rambut hitam—

Pria itu kembali melawan—menendang perut Sasuke sampai terjengkang ke belakang. Ia bangkit berdiri, mencengkeram helaian rambut biru gelap Sasuke—membenturkan kepala Sasuke di tiang beton gedung hampir tiga kali.

Sasuke mulai kehilangan penglihatannya, dengan segenap kemampuan yang ada, ia lantas memelintir pergelangan pria itu, menarik dan membantingnya ke tanah.

"Aah," Sasuke menghela napas setelah memenangi pergulatan sengit dengan pembunuh itu. Ia bersyukur dalam hati kepada ayahnya yang sudah mendidiknya belajar bertarung seperti ini.

Setelah napasnya kembali teratur, Sasuke membuang pandangan ke penjuru: sepi sekali. Tangan Sasuke terulur hendak mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh akibat pergulatan tadi—

_Grep!_

Mata _onyx_-nya terbelalak. Ternyata pria itu masih sadar! Ia bangun perlahan, menatap tajam onyx Sasuke. Selangkah ia maju, Sasuke mundur. Jemari pria itu menarik kencang kerah baju Sasuke ke atas.

"_Good luck_."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dengan segenap kekuatan pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan melemparnya ke bawah.

Sasuke terbelalak—menatap samar pria itu, matanya sedikit kabur akibat pukulan keras di kepalanya. "Agh!" Ia mengerang keras merasakan benda keras menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya, sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

_Byur!_

Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke air laut, dan tenggelam perlahan-lahan dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

.

.x.

.

"Sasuke... _Kun_?"

Sasuke bergerak sedikit di tidurnya, ia mengerang kecil merasakan denyutan di kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Bangunlah..."

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya mendengar alunan suara merdu. Matanya mengerja sekali berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang buram di penglihatannya.

Hinata-lah yang bergerak mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke terus berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang kabut di matanya, namun gagal. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, dan gagal kembali menghilangkah bayangan itu. "Siapa kau?"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggenggam jemari Sasuke, namun pria itu menghindar cepat.

"Jangan sentuh aku," kata Sasuke pelan, memandang Hinata terheran-heran. "Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Hinata nyaris saja membelalakan mata lavendernya, tetapi ia bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. "Ini aku, Uchiha Hinata." ucapnya selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," Sasuke berkata sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik, lalu matanya tertuju pada Naruto dan Sai di belakang tubuh Hinata. "Dan kalian juga,"

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya, aku panggilkan dokter," usul Naruto sedikit sebal karena Sasuke juga tak mengenalnya.

.

.x.

.

"Penyakit Promonesia membuat penderita melihat muka menjadi kabur, ini disebabkan oleh syaraf mata yang rusak. Setiap kau melihat wajah orang, kau seperti tak pernah melihatnya. Walau dia orang terdekat bahkan refleksi dirinya sendiri sekali pun," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar, matanya menatap serius Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk di depannya. Tidak dapat jawaban, Tsunade lantas melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi walaupun penyakit Promonesia ini sangat jarang, penderita mungkin terkena benturan yang sangat hebat."

"Jadi maksud Anda, Sasuke-_kun_ mengalami benturan, dan membuatnya menderita penyakit itu dan amnesia?" Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapalama diam menyimak.

"Ini benar-benar langka, sepertinya Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan hebat sampai menderita dua penyakit sekaligus," Tsunade menghela napas kecil, lalu memandang Hinata intens. "Ini akan berat untukmu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, jemarinya meremas lengan kursi. Dalam hati ia merasa menyesal sudah menyuruh Sasuke pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari, kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik ia dan Sasuke sarapan dengan telur dadar saja. Tetapi sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada Tsunade. "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin membuat Sasuke mengingat semuanya."

"Iya. Oh, sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin memberi saran untukmu," kata Tsunade lembut, lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Kau akan membutuhkannya."

Hinata menerimanya, sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, ia membaca baris demi baris pelan-pelan; ternyata benda itu alamat seorang dokter _Neuropsychiatrist_. Sekilas Hinata agak ragu untuk pergi ke spikiater. "Apakah ada obatnya?"

"Tidak ada pengecualian, dokter Chiyo adalah kebanggaanku, dia pasti punya jalan keluar untuk penyakit suamimu," Tsunade menjelaskan. "Kalau ingin, buat perjanjian dulu dengannya."

Hinata memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Terima kasih lagi."

.

.x.

.

Hinata memasuki rumah mendahului Sasuke. Lalu membalikan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang."

Sasuke membuka mulut tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum sedih, lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_." ajaknya setenang mungkin.

Ruangan dalam sederhana. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu cokelat. Langit-langitnya hanya dihias lampu saja. Warna-warna ruangan tamu lebih dominan cokelat madu.

Sasuke melangkah kaki menuju meja panjang di samping televisi begitu melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya—mengambil satu bingkai foto. "Ini..."

"Foto pernikahan kita, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke, lalu ia menunjuk foto Sasuke yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. "Ini diambil setelah keluar gereja," lanjutnya diiringi senyuman kecil.

Sasuke berusaha mengingat hari pernikahan itu. Ia terus memerhatikan dengan seksama, sebelum meletakkan kembali ke tempatnya dan mengambil bingkai foto yang lain. Kali ini foto yang diambilnya sedikit vulgar, Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berciuman di samping danau. Tanpa menoleh, ia bertanya. "Ini kapan?"

Hinata ikut memandang bingkai foto yang dipegang Sasuke, dan pipinya lantas memerah melihatnya, ia memainkan jarinya gugup. "I-itu sewaktu pesta ma-malam, Naruto-_kun_ yang mengambilnya ta-tanpa memberitahu ki-kita,"

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Iya?"

"Semua ini sama sekali tidak mengingatku tentang masa lalu."

"Sasuke-_kun_ bisa mengingat semua hal perlahan," usul Hinata lembut.

"Aku," Sasuke memberi jeda sedikit lama. Tangannya merengkuh wajah Hinata penuh kelembutan, mata _onyx_-nya memandang mata Hinata serius. "aku bukan Sasuke-mu lagi. Aku bisa melihatmu tetapi tidak bisa melihat wajah aslimu, aku tak bisa mencintaimu bila tidak melihat wajahmu."

Bola mata Hinata bergerak gelisah, mencari setitik kebohongan di mata Sasuke. Tetapi tidak ada, Sasuke serius mengatakan hal itu. Hinata membuka perlahan bibirnya. "Cinta bukan terletak pada wajah, itulah yang kau ajarkan pada—"

"Aku bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Aku bukan Sasuke."

Sesaat Hinata memandang tidak percaya, lalu tiga detik kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Sasuke adalah Sasuke—" ucapan Hinata terputus oleh deringan telepon rumah. Ia menoleh ke ruang tamu, kemudian kembali memandang Sasuke. "Sebentar, aku angkat telepon dulu." lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lebih memilih melanjutkan melihat-lihat isi rumah yang cukup besar ini. Sampai akhirnya matanya kembali melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Apa ini?"

"Ini kue ulang tahun untukmu," Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara yang lembut itu. Suara yang pertama didengarnya setelah sadar. Hinata sudah berdiri di sampingnya—memamerkan senyum manisnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati jemari Hinata menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Kita belum merayakannya karena kau masuk rumah sakit, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Bagaimana merayakannya?"

Senyum Hinata sedikit melebar. Ternyata ada sedikit keuntungan Sasuke mengalami hal ini, sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah mau merayakan ulang tahun yang menurut Sasuke "kuno". Tanpa menjawan, Hinata menjentikan jarinya, menyalakan satu batang korek api dan mendekatkan ke lilin. Setelah menyala, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menunggu jawabannya. "Tutup matamu, berdo'a dalam hati, barulah tiup lilinnya, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menurut, matanya perlahan menutup. Sedikit bingung, ia harus berdo'a apa, tetapi melihat keadaannya sekarang membuatnya tersadar dan memohon—

_Aku ingin mengulang kembali kehidupanku bersama Hinata_, pintanya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian meniup lilin putih itu sampai redup.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_, semoga Sasuke-_kun_ sehat selalu dan sembuh—" Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya sudah kaku mendapat pelukan dari Sasuke, masih belum mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya rileks kembali dan perlahan membalas pelukan suaminya setelah Sasuke membisikan kata: terima kasih.

.

.x.

.

"Jadi pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu targetmu selanjutnya?"

"Iya," jawab seorang pria sambil terus mengawasi rumah Sasuke dan Hinata melalui teropong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat dari dalam rumah itu, dimana Hinata dengan malu-malu menyuapi kue ke bibir Sasuke. "Keluarga yang bahagia, setidaknya untuk sementara."

"Bukankah kau juga mengetahui bahwa Sasuke hilang ingatan, eh? Sudah jelas dia takkan melaporkan pembunuhanmu terhadap wanita di gedung itu." ucap suara feminim itu mencoba menghentikan tindakan pria atau kekasihnya dengan perlahan.

Tanpa menoleh, pria itu menjawab. "Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan ingat," bibirnya memberi jeda, tubuh besarnya bangkit perlahan dari rerumputan, dan berdiri di hadapan "wanita"-nya. "aku beruntung karena dia menderita penyakit itu, jadi tak perlu menyamar untuk mendekatinya."

Terdengar helaan napas kecil di bibir wanita itu. "Kau selalu tidak bisa di cegah."

"Hm, memang," pria itu menyetujui, kemudian menempelkan ponsel putih di sudut bibirnya yang tersenyum kecil. "Lagi pula, ponsel Sasuke berada padaku. Kita harus mengembalikannya."

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh padaku."

"Oh, maaf," sesalnya setengah mengejek. "Ayo kita pulang ke rumah. Barulah siapkan 'kado' kecil ulang tahun untuk Sasuke."

**...**

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

Hadiah ulang tahun buat Yoru yang sangat telat -_- tapi semoga dia seneng*ngarep* Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi untukmu XD

Kalau fic ini terlihat nggak cocok di rating T, kasih tau yah. Di sini Hinata kuat sementara Sasu agak lemah karna hilang ingatan.

Chap depan bakal lebih panjang ;)

Thanks for reading...

Riview? c:


End file.
